Tear You Apart
by MadderthanaboxofFrogs
Summary: My first story. It's pretty much a songfic, set to Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge. What happens when an insane, obsessed Joker-lover actually runs into the Joker during Bruce Wayne's little party? Rated M for later Chapters. JokerxOC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. It all belongs to Christopher Nolan and his peeps. I only own Darcy. Enjoy!

_Got a big plan, his mind's set, maybe it's right._

_At the right place and right time, maybe tonight._

_In a whisper or handshake sending a sign._

_Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind._

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman." I spun around to the sound of the gravelly voice- HIS voice. It was the Joker. Everyone knew he was here for Harvey Dent. It was his fundraiser after all. I wasn't surprised, nor was I scared. Secretly, I was thrilled. "We are tonight's entertainment." He stalked closer to where I stood, pointing his gun at the rows of people. I had to keep myself in check and play the part of the terrified party-goer. "I only have one question- Where. Is. Harvey. Dent?" He started going down the line, harassing each person as he went.

"We're not intimidated by thugs," said an older gentleman. 'Ohhh, he's got a mouth on him,' I thought to myself, giggling slightly as the Joker scrutinized him. He set down his gun on a nearby table.

"You know, you remind me of my father." A split second later, the Joker had his knife to the man's face, pulling him closer. "I HATED my father," he growled. He quickly glanced up at me and met my gaze. A smirk formed on our lips and a dark twinkle entered his eye.

"Ok, stop." The entire room turned to see the foolishly brave soul who interrupted the Joker. It was Rachel Dawes. The Joker released the man and slicked back his hair as he strolled towards Rachel.

"Well, hello beautiful. You must be Harvey's squeeze." He straightened up as he started going around her. "And you are beautiful." Slowly he circled her, like a hungry shark to helpless prey. I felt a twinge of jealousy as he looked at her, up and down, coming closer to her. I knew he was only toying with her, but, damn it, I didn't come to Bruce Wayne's little shindig just to be ignored! He analyzed her, seeing her apprehension. "You look nervous. Is it the scars?" He grinned evilly. "You wanna know how I got 'em?" He gripped the back of her head, bringing it closer to his face and his knife, telling her to look at him while she struggled to avoid looking him in the eye. "So I had a wife. She was beautiful. Like you. Who tells me I worry too much. Who tells me I oughta smile more. Who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks. Hey!" She started struggling again, only to be pulled back to the Joker. He then continued. "One day they carve her face. Now, we have no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just wanna see her smile again. I just want her know that I don't care about the scars. So, I stick a razor in my mouth and do this," he motioned to his scarred face to emphasize his point, "to myself. And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me! She leaves. Now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling!" Rachel then took the opportunity to punch the Joker in the gut- hard. I cautiously stepped forward, wanting to help the madman. He simply laughed and quickly recovered. "A little fight in you. I like that."

"Then you're gonna love me." I gasped as the Batman suddenly appeared and punched the Joker away from Rachel. An all-out brawl ensued as the majority of the party guests began rushing for the door. I simply stood there, watching the fight in amazement. Everything was happening so fast until, suddenly, everything stopped and went quiet. A gunshot rang out, followed by the sound of shattering glass. I spun around to find the Joker dangling Rachel out of the window that had been destroyed. "Let her go," the Batman rasped. The Joker looked at him incredulously, a goofy smile on his face.

"Very poor choice of words." And with a laugh, he let go of Rachel, running out of the way as Batman dove after her. With the absence of the crowd and Batman, I became painfully aware that I was one of the only people left in the pent-house. Save the Joker. He turned to me, smirking as he flipped open his switchblade. "You haven't started running, begging for your life, or screaming. Which leads me to believe that you're either incredibly stupid, foolishly brave, or maybe, just maybe…." He stopped right in front of me, his blade raised to my lips. My heart skipped a beat. "You may be just. Plain. Crazy," he whispered harshly. I felt a shiver run down my spine. I smiled against the cool metal of the knife. I knew my eyes said everything- 'I'm not afraid. I'm just insane.' He removed the knife and looked towards the elevator as the sound of sirens grew close. "And what is your name?"

"Darcy," I breathed. He smiled as he backed up to the elevator, hitting the down button.

"Well, until we meet again, Darcy" He disappeared behind the elevator doors and I was left alone in the massive pent-house.

It wasn't until he was gone that I began to feel as though I should have followed him. I wanted to go with him; I wanted him to possess me. But it wouldn't and didn't happen. He was gone. The only reassuring thought was that we would meet again. There wasn't a doubt in my mind. I had piqued his interest. He would come looking for me. If I didn't find him first, that is.

I ran my fingers through my shoulder-length brown hair as I sighed. The police arrived shortly after the Joker left. They questioned me about all that had happened before they let me go home. It was late when I began my trek- 2AM. I had to walk about 2 blocks to get back to my apartment and I was in a nice, revealing red dress. I was just begging to be raped.

I made it a block and a half before a black van drove up next to me and the door opened.


	2. Authors Note I'm alive

Don't worry- I'm not dead and I'm not done with the story. Lol. I'm working on chapter 2 as we speak. This is just a note on how I write my stories and why it's taking so damn long to get updates.

I am a full time student at college and the rest of the time I work. That's why it's taking so long for me to write new chapters.

Another reason it takes me so long is because I always write down my story in my notebook- sort of like a first draft, then I copy the story, chapter by chapter (one chapter at a time so I get updates out faster than loading them all in at once) onto my computer, making revisions and spell checking the crap out of it. Then I post the chapter and start on the next. This is why it takes me so long.

Thank you all for your patience. Thanks for favoriting, subscribing, and reviewing this story. It keeps me happy and focused. I should have the next chapter up within the next 3-4 days. ^-^


	3. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for the wait, my lovelies! I just finished this chapter today. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I've already started on chapter 3. It should be updated faster than this one took. As always, I own nothing except Darcy. blah blah blah ENJOY!**

_Late night, in passing, mention it, flip to her._

_Best friend, it's nothing, maybe it slipped._

_But the slip turns to terror and a crush to like._

_When she walked in he froze up, leave it to fright._

The Joker's black eyes greeted me coldly as the van slowed to a stop. A few other goons sat behind him.

"Get in." With no hesitation, I obeyed, jumping into the van before the door slammed closed and the van sped off. I sat down next to the Joker, twisting my dress in nervousness. I could feel his eyes boring into me for the longest time before I looked up to meet his gaze.

"Joker," I stated, addressing him.

"Darcyyyy… Why aren't you afraid of me? Or, really, this entire situation hmmmm? You… uh… some sort of crazyyyy?" The corners of my mouth twitched a bit before finally pulling into a smile.

"Nope. Just blissfully… **insane**," I answered, growling the last word. He smirked and pulled out his "face carver" knife. I glanced up at his scars, then back down at his knife. "I've been watching you, Joker. You don't get enough credit for what you do. And the mob doesn't take you seriously." He scooted up against me and took my face in one hand while the other put the knife to my face. "Everyone underestimates you," I whispered, closing my eyes when I felt the cold metal against my skin.

"Do you fear anything, Darcy? Because, honestly, I think you also underestimate me," he questioned, a hint of amusement in his normally cold voice. He lowered the knife slightly, allowing me to answer.

"I only fear spiders. I have the worst case of arachnophobia ever. Other than that, nothing." I opened my eyes to meet his. For the first time, I noticed that his eyes were a beautiful almond brown, not entirely black. But my mind flew back to the situation at hand. He was trying to find a weak point in me.

"And what about death? Hm?" I chuckled and leaned towards him.

"Not even death." His eyes flashed with a certain emotion that I couldn't pin point. He quickly scooted away from me, clearing his throat as he looked away. He put the knife back into his pocket and stared out the window. I had jostled him. It was then that I figured out what the emotion was that I had seen. It was a slight burst of terror.

"We're here," he said flatly. I looked out of the window to find we had arrived at an abandoned warehouse. It sat comfortably against the docks and looked as if it were the same as any other old warehouse.

Everyone hopped out of the van, Joker and I being the last of the group. One of the men pulled out a key as we approached the padlocked door. He unlocked it and opened the door, holding it for the rest of us. As soon as the door closed, Joker grabbed my arm in a death-grip and started dragging me through the warehouse towards some stairs. As we went, I took in my surroundings. There were a few cubicle-looking areas scattered across the large area. In one far corner was a small kitchen area as well as a large TV in front of a huge, red, wrap-around couch. Joker and I ascended the stairs, heading up to, what I presumed to be, the Joker's room. I assumed correctly as he kicked open the green door at the top of the stairs, throwing me towards the bed. I braced myself against the bed post as he slammed the door behind him, locking it. It was the first time he had been violent towards me- brutally violent. A small ounce of apprehension worked itself into my psyche as he stalked towards me. He grinned as he saw my expression change briefly.

"Ahhhh… Was that fear I caught a peek of just now? Whatever happened to fearless, hmmm?" I backed up against the foot of the bed as he approached me.

"What do you want with me? I must have some purpose to you," I said, ignoring his question. He chuckled as he pushed himself against me.

"Weeeell… I need an escort to a little get-together with the mob. That's you, sweet cheeks. I need you to freshen up a bit and shimmy on into something a little more… **exciting**," he growled into my ear, his hot breath on my bare neck sending pleasurable shivers down my spine. His rough hands ran down my sides as he inhaled the scent of my perfume and traces of body wash.

"Tell me what I need to do. What should I wear?" He distanced himself from me and started rummaging through drawers in his dresser. I inwardly pouted at the loss of his body against mine.

"Go take a shower and I'll have your clothes ready for you when you get out. The bathroom is over there," he called over his shoulder, waving his hand in the direction of the bathroom, still going through his dresser. I obeyed, walking off toward the bathroom. It was simple, like everything else in the warehouse. A bathtub shower, toilet, and a sink. A purple towel hung from the holder on the wall and a red foot rug sat at the base of the tub.

With a sigh, I stripped and started the shower, waiting for the water to heat up before stepping gingerly into the tub. As soon as the warm water hit my skin, I relaxed, feeling the stress and fear melt away. I grabbed some lavender shampoo and began massaging my scalp with it. I smiled as the suds formed under my fingertips. Steam started filling the room, clouding the mirror. I rinsed my hair and began scrubbing my arms with some soap when I heard the door open. I instinctively wrapped my arms around my chest and peeked out from behind the curtain.

"Joker! Get out! I'm not done yet," I cried, both pissed and embarrassed at his intrusion. I could see him smirk through the steam.

"Sorry. I have your outfit here. I'll just set it on the toilet seat. Hurry up." I saw his eyes shimmer with mischief and his tongue dart out to lick his scars. "I'll be waiting." With that, he left, closing the door behind him. I furiously finished washing up and turned off the shower, grabbing the towel as I stepped out of the basin. I wrapped the towel around my torso and took the outfit Joker had brought me, holding it up to look at it. It was a sleeveless, white button-down and a red, plaid mini skirt with chains on each of the hips. He also brought me a pair of black leather army boots. I smiled to myself. I loved it. It was just my style. I put on his little get up and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked damned sexy. But something was missing. It looked incomplete. Then I spotted some pony tail holders and Joker's make up. I smiled evilly at myself through the mirror. That's what was missing.


End file.
